Living Shadows
by AnAngelicAuthor
Summary: Jelsa fan fiction! While getting over a hangover, Elsa meets Jack. A very unexpected twist comes in thought, Elsa is not human. And neither is Jack. They are born under different moons, so they are natural rivals. BTW I rated this T because it uses language and 'lemons' later on. The 'lemons' will be able to skip so when it gets there, you can skip it without messing up the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am AnAngelicAuthor, or you can call me Triple A. This is my first fan fiction, but I am not going to say 'Go easy on me.' I also write poetry. But enough about me, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter one- Schatten** **geboren**

Elsa didn't know where she was going, she just knew to keep running. She stumbled through the overgrowth, tripping every few steps. She eventually grew tired, so she stopped, panting. She didn't want to sleep, she might get caught, but she didn't know what else to do. Running around while high and drunk won't help her.

 _What else should I do? Huh? I am supposed to be meeting Anna in a few hours at the cafe! But I can't show up drunk again, she would kill me!_ She reasoned to sleep of the alcohol for a while. She crawled to a bush the didn't have any thorns and soon fell asleep.

She immediately thought about Anna when she woke up. She looked skyward and cussed angrily. It had to be an hour past noon, at least. She shook her head, trying to clear her head. _OW! Crap, the alcohol hasn't worn off yet!_ She cussed again, cursing alcohol and bars. She stumbled up, trying to get her bearings. She stumbled in the direction she thought was roughly North, towards town. While stumbling along, she thought back to last night…

 _Flashback time!_

 _ **Crap, a full moon tonight…**_ _Elsa could stay at the bar a little longer, the moon hasn't rose yet. She felt a beast in her subconscious, trying and struggling to get out. Elsa loved to drink until she does the usual and stumbles into the woods, but tonight she wanted to do something new. The bar has been looking for a new stripper, because the last stripper had died of what seemed a pack of wild wolves, but Elsa new better. Still, she said nothing, just rolling with the press. So after the bar resumed the normal "Stay up all night" motto, she couldn't resist the urge to get a new job. So she went down to the club that night and-_

 _End of Flashback_

She heard a soft noise, like a butterfly landing, but she could always hear everything. _What was that?_ She looked around wildly, like rabid dog on steroids, which wasn't to far off. She tried and failed to calm herself down. She listened carefully, but the pounding in her ears was too loud. She wasn't sure what to do, so she let her instincts take over. She sprinted around a tree, not looking back. Whatever was following her was giving into the chase. She ducked into a hollow of a tree and calmed down when she heard no signs of pursuit. She slowly came out of the hollow and started walking again. She heard a twig snap and she turned around. She saw a flash of white and the she was brutally shoved to the ground. She heard a whisper in her ear as the body above her squirmed and struggled to pin her limbs. The voice was that of her kind. "I know what you are, _Schatten geboren."_

 **Hey guys, I hope y'all liked the beginning! I know y'all want to know what happens, but you have to wait! Please don't comment what you think happens, it has to be a surprise! Thanks for reading! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2- Yin-Yang

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY! I have been gone for a while with medical and family issues so I have been in my home town which has no internet! I know this sounds fake/stupid, but it is not! My grandma died and my grandpa is close to dying! So sorry I could not post for a LONG time, but I while try to post more often. Usually on Fridays/weekends! I love y'all!**

Chapter 2- Yin-Yang

Elsa was feeling sick. Another one of her kind. Another creature that was born unnaturally.

But that isn't even the problem. The problem was that she was born of the shadows, thus why the other one called her Schatten geboren. The other one, a male, was born of the light. His kind is called the Licht geboren. Their kind has killed almost her ENTIRE pack. The Licht geboren were ruthless, setting out to eliminate the darkness. They started at the top of the food chain, her family.

 _Flash back TIME!_

 _Elsa was playing in the front lawn when she heard the growling. Her personal butler and guardian, Damion Alaz, rushed towards her. He placed himself between Elsa and the dimly lit path leading from the woods. The woods were dark. All except the hundreds of glowing white orbs. Then all of Hell broke loose. Shadow wolves ran forwards to meet the attackers. Leading the charge were her parents, the pack leaders. The enemy pack seemed to gain energy as they saw their targets. The Light born wolves bit into her parents limbs, nipping, biting and clawing at any exposed area. Damion tried to cover Elsa's eyes, but it was too late. She saw the mutilated lumps that were her parents. She turned away and sobbed. Elsa was very light, so Damion picked her up in his powerful jaws and rushed towards the dividing stream. The stream was only used in extreme circumstances, just like now. He glanced once at Elsa's cowered figure, and tossed her into the stream. She moaned pettily as she was swept down the stream. She caught onto a rock just as the enemy wolves appeared in front of Damion. She remembers the raspy voice well._

 _"Where is the Schatten geboren pup? Tell us and our leader may take mercy on you." The enemy she-wolf's voice sounded like a dry tongue licking up sand._

 _"Your kind knows no mercy. The know only death. The pup is out of your reach, and you shall never find him." Him? Elsa thought. I am a GIRL! She realized something. He is lying to protect me! She felt awful. Elsa knows that he is about to die, even before the she-wolf leaped forward and tore at his throat. Elsa whimpered and knew what she has to do. She gazed at Damion's limp form one more time, and let go of the rock. She was swept down the stream once again._

 _END OF FLASHBACK!_

She opened her eyes slowly. Her left arm was broken, but that would be mended in her next shift. She winced as she pushed herself off the ground. She was in a clearing in the middle of the woods. She glanced towards the tree line. That wolf would not leave her here to just escape, would he? She knows Light born wolves are not the brightest, but even a simple pup would know not to leave their prey in the open. She found his form outlined in the trees and she glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" She said the words smoothly to show that she isn't afraid. The wolf slowly walked forward. He stopped in front of her. He was a beautiful silver, with eyes that are a light shade, like most born of the light. He looked into her dark blue eyes eyes and she looked into his light blue eyes. A mutual agreement passed between them and she sighed. She moved towards a tree and lowered herself onto her knees. She noticed him watching as she glared. He flinched and slowly turned around, tail towards her. She signed again as she removed her clothes and shifted. She hadn't shifted on her own free will in a long time. She was worried she forgot how. She could slightly control her shifting, so she would look less ugly as she did. She smiled as her eyesight sharpened and her teeth grew. She had her fur grow and cover her back, and her tail grew out. Her paws gripped the earth and her ears swiveled to catch every sound. She huffed to signal the other wolf that she was done.

The other turned around and his tongue was obviously trying not to emerge from his mouth and pant. She fought back a grin as he bit down on his own tongue.

 _Happy now?_ She spoke in their kind's native tongue. She also moved her ears and tail in certain ways without thinking.

 _You could say that._ Oh my moon. His voice was like honey. It was beautiful and possibly delicious.

 _What do you want with me?_ She knew that she had to stick to the point, so she asked the obvious questions.

 _I_ _know who you are._ She gasped slightly, not loud enough for even the most tuned in wolves to her if they were standing right next to her. But of course, this wolf, 10 feet away from her at least, swiveled his ears towards her once again and moved his mouth. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was grinning. He spoke again.

 _You are Schatten geboren. Worthy of no mercy nor pride. Your kind should be hunted and eliminated._ He said it calmly, as if he often said this. If he was a guard or hunter, then he might actually say this a lot. She was infuriated.

 _And your kind is so much better._ She spat each word like it was burning her tongue. _Your kind hunts us down, JUST BECAUSE we were born during a Black Moon! I am sorry we are not all perfect little pups, trained to follow our leader and spit on those not born on a White Moon! But you know what? At least we RECOGNIZE that our kind has blackness to ourselves. Licht geboren just prance around pretending that they are ALL PURE, when REALLY you are all MURDERS THAT SPLIT FAMILIES AND PACKS!_

At each word, then male wolf flinched. He turned slowly and moved behind a large rock. She heard a slight sound of retracting fur and teeth. Elsa knew he was shifting back, so she went towards the tree she was at previously and shifted back as well. She changed into her clothes once more and emerged from the tree. The male was already dressed, leaning against the tree.

 _Oh my moon._ She thought. _He is beautiful._ She didn't know that the male was thinking the exact same thing at that split second. The male stood up and extended his hand.

"Hey. I'm Jackson, but everyone...um... well, everyone that is my friend calls me Jack." He grinned sheepishly and looked away. Elsa stood there for a moment and slowly reached for her thigh. He didn't notice because he was to busy blushing.

 _He probably doesn't have friends. No one to call him Jack..._ She was sorry for him, but not sorry enough. He threatened her and that was a mistake. She reached for her thigh and grabbed the hidden knife. She leaped forward and right before she tackled him, he gave her a sad look. That look was almost like he was wishing for something... like he wanted... relief... She landed on him and pinned his limbs.

 _Oh shit. I am about to fight with someone, and I am worrying about his wishes?_ Elsa shook her head and put the knife next to his throat.

"What did you call me before? Schatten geboren? Well, Licht geboren," He winced under her gaze and at her verbal assault, "you are going to die by a wolf born of the shadows." He made a whimpering noise. She stuck the tip of the blade into his throat and started to drag it across his skin.


	3. Disclaimer

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER! I DO** ** _NOT_** **OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM** **RISE OF THE GUARDIANS** **OR** **FROZEN!** **PLEASE NOTE THAT IF I DID OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS, THEN I WOULD BE MAKING A MOVIE OR BOOK ON THIS STORY, NOT A WEBSITE! NO OFFENSE TO FAN FICTION THOUGH! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I LOVE Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have no excuses for not posting!! Do not worry, I _will_ keep up with this!!!! Enjoy!!!**

As I slid the blade into his pale white neck, I wasn't surprised that he didn't fight back. He wanted a reason to not go on. He needed a reason to die that wasn't cutting his own throat. I knew I shouldn't care, I should just finish the cut and get it over with, but something made me hesitate. Here he was, facing death and look in me _in the damn eyes_.

"Dieser junge zu verfluchen. Warum muss er nach seinem Tod aussehen, wie es Erbarmen mit ihm ist?" Elsa cursed rapidly as she slowed in her horrific work. The blade eventually stopped all together. It took Elsa a moment to realize that he wasn't moving. At all. His eyes were glassy and with every beat of his heart more blood poured out. In her old pack she was a... _Whoa Elsa. Steady. Don't go there. Not now...not ever again._ She fought to steady herself. Once the world stopped spinning around her she took a look at the gaping wound and her supplies. She had a young man bleeding out and she had no bandages, no pain killers, no antibacterial, nothing to close the wound with and she was starving.

 _Well shit. Just keep it together. First thing: bandages._ Elsa glanced around at her lack of supplies and made a decision she knew she would regret. She yanked off her shirt and began to cut the thin, but sturdy, material into long strips. The midnight air bit at her exposed skin. Thank the Erste that she wore a bra during this transformation. She saw patches of fur that were trying to creep down her arms and back. She easily smelt the blood.

 _I can't keep this up much longer without using...it._ Elsa rushed to wrap what was once her favorite shirt around the filthy, gaping wound. She knew her time was almost up, 10 minutes at most. She wrapped the material around his throat as tightly as she could without choking him. When she was sure his blood wouldn't leak through, she started to pound on his chest. She needed to get him breathing. She repeatedly pounded at his chest until her arms grew tired. He barely moved. His fingers might of twitched. Elsa made the 2nd worst choice she possibly could of made.

 _This is gonna suck later_. She aligned his arms by his side's and pushed his legs together. She took a deep breath and pushed her mouth onto his. She attempted to push air into his lungs, but his tongue was in the way.

 _Sweet Erste this is bullshit._ She parted both of their lips and used her tongue to push his out of the way. With his throat clearer, she once again pushed air into his lungs then pounded on his chest. She repeated this process many times. Finally, just as she thought he was dead, he coughed. He attempted to sit up.

 _Oh my Erste. He lives...He really is...ali..._ Elsa's vision went blurry. Though she continued to watch the man she had almost killed and then saved. She watched him as he sat up all the way and crawled to the nearby bushes. He threw up whatever his last meal was. When he was done, he finally seemed to notice that Elsa was gasping and coughing. He looked over at Elsa and she saw his eyes widen through a haze. He quickly crawled over to her. Elsa's mind was not the clearest, but she knew she needed her bag. She lifted her hand in that direction, towards the tree she uses as an emergency kit. Elsa watched as he tore through the roots and brought back her bag.

 _He must be changing fast, too._ _His strength is already increased._ Elsa thought as she glanced at the torn up roots of her favorite tree. Reaching for her bag she carefully opened it. Her hands were weak, but she managed to get a thick glass jar out of the hidden pocket. She tried to unscrew the lid, but she couldn't. Trying not to be too rough, the man took the jar and opened it. Elsa took it back and looked into the jar. A dark blue cream was neatly layered on the bottom. The man seemed to recognize it.

 _Only enough for one person...that sucks..._ The man's eyes widened as Elsa smeared the cream on his forehead, biceps and finally she pulled his shirt down a little and rubbed it where his heart is. The man was in too much shock to understand that she is trying to save his dignity. Elsa had no dignity left after she attacked, and almost killed, this man. She closed the jar and laid it back in the bag, even though it was now empty. She pushed the bag away and got on her knees. The man tried to help her, but she pushed him away. She hesitantly stood and removed the rope from her bag. She grabbed the man's hand, the bag and the rope and walked to a tall tree.

"Can you climb up the tree? You need to be as high as you can be. Take my bag." The man nodded and put the bag on his shoulder. He slowly but steadily climbed the tree. Once he reached a thick branch that would support his weight, he tied the rope around his torso and around the trunk of the tree. He knotted it off and placed the bag in a dent of the massive trunk next to him. Elsa watched all this. The man looked down with sorrow. Elsa tried to put on a smile.

 _That gel should keep him safe...but as for me...this is gonna suck._ Elsa had barely finished her thoughts when she suddenly cried out in surprise. Her gums hurt as her teeth expanded and her tailbone hurt as her tail started to form. Elsa glanced up at the watchful eyes and she decided that these clothes were ruined anyways. She looked at her nails as her fingers shrank into themselves and grew fur. It felt as if needles were being poked in everywhere as her coarser fur grew in. She glared at the man for a split second and gave a rough growl. He looked away as her clothes split into pieces. Less than a minute later, she was completely different than a hour ago. Her ears swirled around, catching every sound. Because this transformation was postponed and subdued, Elsa's mind was not in control of this beast she became. The wolf that was once Elsa looked around. As soon as she was satisfied there was nothing around, she tipped her head back and howled.

 **Guys!!! I don't remember if I said that 'the man' is Jack in the other chapters, but by now you should know. There are only 2 people that have actually been introduced: Jack and Elsa.**

 **Oh yeah, in the comments tell me if you want the point of view to be like this or if it should focus on one person. Also should I switch PoV between Jack and Elsa through the story? Tell me please and review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I wanted to try a different POV. Tell me how it works out.**

Jack's POV

The beautiful wolf howled. The wolf before him, how to describe her. She was a blue-gray that had hints of white on the tip of her tail and paws. Around her eyes, the fur was a deep gray, that could pass for black. Her eyes contrasted the deep color beautifully. They were a bright, startling blue that could of pierced right into his soul. However, they held a haunted look that only scarred soldiers knew. In fact, she was scarred. As Jack scanned the wolf again, he noticed the fur along her right thigh was thinner and lighter than the rest of her.

 _I wonder how that happened. Maybe she is a old hunter? Or perhaps a high ranking soldier?_ Jack would need to ask, but only when the time was right. The wolf below him suddenly turned, ending the howl. Her eyes were focused on a nearby bush. Jack followed her gaze to a young deer that was frozen in fear. The baby deer was probably separated from its parents and was roaming around without a clue.

 _Oh you poor thing. You won't live for long. May you rest in peace when you g_ _o._ Jack knew right away that the deer would die. He gazed at the powerful wolf as she stalked forward and pounced at the defenseless animal. It was a blood bath that took a second, at most. The wolf was soon panting, standing above the mutilated body. She gazed once into the slowly dying animal's eyes and looked away as it let out its last breath.

 _Oh my Erste... is the woman he saw a minute ago still conscious inside of_ _this beast? Is that why she looked away?_

"O du arme Seele. Ich bete, dass Sie mir Ihre Geschichte erzählen werden, damit ich Ihnen helfen kann." Jack risked giving away his location to say something that this beast needed to know. He didn't know if the woman would remember in the morning, but he had to say it. The wolf didn't seem to hear him, probably due to the fact that it was tearing into the carcass of the once graceful animal. Jack furiously wiped away a tear that had no time to leave a path. He knew that this is the way of life in his previous pack, but judging on how the wolf nibbled at its meal, it wasn't hungry and would waste most of the animal. He had one rule grilled and engraved until his brain: Don't waste anything, because one day you may need something, only to find that you already found and wasted it.

The wolf suddenly froze mid chew. Her ears perked, she scanned the surrounding tree line without moving her head. Suddenly she ran to the tall boulder that Jack was leaning on earlier and climbed atop it.

 _What is it? Oh Erste, what is it?_ Jack was terrified and apparently, so was the wolf. Her tail was in between her legs and her ears were flat. Then there was a ripping noise.

 _Rrriiiipppppp. Cccrrruuuuuuuuncchhhhhh._ It sound like something was splitting trees. Something big. Then a shadow loomed over the small clearing.

"Oh Erste, bless us. We will see you soon." Jack said in terror.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes I am uploading more often. Yes I am sorry for the delay. Yes this will be a tiny chapter. Yes I am gorgeous. I mean...ahem... onto the story.**

\--

Elsa POV

A mountain of fur stood in front of the blue-gray wolf. It was a bear as tall as a pine and double as thick. And it was right in front of Elsa.

It was growling. Drool dripped from its bloody mussel. Each paw had five long swords. It glared at her, obviously pissed.

Then, it moved.

It swung it's paw towards Elsa and the wolf ducked out of the way. Elsa tried to gain control of the wolf, but she couldn't. All she could do was force a growl.

The wolf dodged again as the bear lumbered towards her. It bit towards her face, but she wasn't there anymore. Suddenly she was on the back of it's neck, bitting the weakest parts of the beasts neck. The bear growled and clawed the back of it's own neck. A big gash appeared, and this enraged him even more. It tossed it's head around and the wolf was tossed off. The wolf hit a nearby tree with a loud thud, and it thought it heard something cry out above her, but she was in too much pain to tell. A shadow appeared above her once again and it lifted it's claw. It's claws came down suddenly and ripped through the tree and blood splattered against the bears coat. Then all was quiet.


	7. Chapter 6&7 COMBINDED

**Cliffhanger!!!! I love cliffhangers!!!!!!! Onto the story!!!**

\--

Jack's POV

Jack watched as the bear and the wolf fought. They bit and clawed and tore at each other. Then the wolf was against a tree with claws raised up to slash it to ribbons. He cried out.

"No!"

He was so mad. Steam was coming out of his ears, his eyes were dilated, his breath was ragged. Then he did probably the stupidest thing he could of done. He jumped down in front of the wolf and in mid air he transformed. His teeth grew into fangs, his eyesight became sharper, a tail erupted from his spine, silver fur grew in, his clothes split, his neck bandages were ripped off. It was very painful and this all happened within a split second. None of that mattered. He has to defend the wolf. Besides, now his neck was healed due to the transformation. But Jack has to deal with the bear. He moved faster than he thought possible. The blue-gray wolf was suddenly shoved out of the way and Jack was tearing into the bear's neck and blood splattered everywhere. The problem were the claws. Due to gravity, even though the bear was obviously dead, the claws were coming down at full force. Jack had no time to move, he just watched as the claws came down towards him. However, the forgotten blue-gray wolf paid her debt and shoved the silver wolf out of the way. The claws ripped through the pelt and cut at her flesh. The dead body of the bear fell back onto it's side. The blue-gray wolf landed on her undamaged side. She whimpered and closed her eyes, pleased at her repaid debt. She shuddered once, twice, and then she lay still.

"No! No no no no no no no no no no no no!!!! NO!" Jack tried to say this, but he was still a wolf. Due to him forcing himself into wolf form, he could force himself into human form. It took roughly ten seconds for Jack to turn back. He ran over to the blue-gray wolf. He shoved her chest against his ear.

 _No...no no no... wait... wait! A heartbeat!!!!!_ Jack hollered with joy. He thought of what to do. He can't take her to the hospital, she's a fucking wolf. He certainly can't take her to the vet, she will turn back to human in the morning.

 _My place it is._ Jack scooped her up bridal style and ran deeper into the woods, racing to save the life of the girl that he attacked, was almost killed by and then saved by.

 _Oh Erste. I don't even know her name and she might die in my arms._ Jack slowed as he reached another clearing. He took her into the cave that was ten feet away. He placed her as gently as he could on his bed and he rushed to get the supplies he needs to save his enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I don't post often. Fight me. I love y'all!!!!**

 **Btw: Remember that Jack doesn't know Elsa's name quite yet.**

Jack had few supplies to work with and he was freaking out. He had the correct type of stitches to grow and shrink with transformations, but the stitches would leaves ugly scars that the she-wolf probably wouldn't appreciate.

 _Too bad. Saving her life will probably help with the hostility._ Jack set to work on stitching the she-wolf's cuts.

(My parents may be nurses, but I know nothing about first aide so _bear_ with me. Ha ha. Bear...Ya..um...)

Jack tried to mop up the blood, but the bear must of hit a major artery. Jack had a herb that could slow the bleeding, but many wolves have bad reactions to it.

 _I don't really have a choice._ Jack rushed to a hidden box that was covered with stolen blankets from nearby houses. He grabbed the jar with the blue flower and the red thorns. This plant is very rare in this part of the world so he has to use the least he could. He rushed back over to the wolf who's fur seemed to be thinner than earlier.

 _She must be turning back. She will KILL me if I see her naked, even if I save her life._ Jack rushed to pluck the thorns from the flowers, receiving many splinters in the process. Once that was done, he crumbled the flower, whispered a quick pray to Erste and placed the flower on the stitches and bandaged them as gently as he could with the flower spread along the cuts. As Jack was doing all of this, the she-wolf looked half human half wolf. Jack looked away from her as he picked her up and carried her to his cot in the corner of the cave. He placed her down, still looking away while trying to disentangle her arms from his neck. He then grabbed a blanket and placed it over the mostly human hybrid. Jack then remembered that some wolves have bad reactions to the herb and he quickly checked her wrists. He didn't see signs of the illness, but what he did see shocked him.

 _Oh you poor thing._ He gazed at her face for a second before looking back to her wrist which had very recent suicidal cuts. Jack sighed and reached for the bandages on the ground next to where the wolf previously laid. He bandaged the cuts then he began clearing his place up. Once he finished placing all the items into the correct places he cleaned up the wolves blood. He tossed the blood soaked into his to-burn pit and he lumbered over to the cot. Jack sat beside the cot, exhausted. Looking at the mostly human girl, he realized that she was crying in her sleep. She was also muttering in their language.

"Der Übersetzer sprach mit der ersten, und die Sterne, und sie sprechen eine ernste Gefahr, die nur wenige überleben wird. Wir müssen alles vorbereiten." Jack understood the words that she was saying, but not what they meant. She kept muttering these words over and over in her sweet voice who h was laced with panic and fear. Jack grabbed for her hand and she quieted for the most part, but she continued to mutter about the Sterne and Erste. He soon fell asleep, his head laying on the naked woman's stomach, only a blanket separating their skin. As the welcoming darkness claimed him, his hand slipped from her grasp.

Later when Jack woke up, he looked into the eyes of a beautiful 100% human girl which were staring right back at him.


End file.
